


What Could Never Be

by angelus2hot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook wants something he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Never Be

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What Could Never Be  
>  **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Hook/Belle  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 106  
>  **Summary:** Hook wants something he can't have.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Nine](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1310787.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/534025/534025_original.jpg)

A sigh of longing swept through Hook as he stood silently watching Belle sprinkle the tracking potion onto the cloak. She wasn’t doing it for money but simply to help someone. That said a lot about her. He couldn’t help but wonder how she could be in love with Rumplestiltskin. She was all that was good and kind in the world and Rumple was... well not. It didn’t make any sense to him.

_If she were mine..._ Hook shook his head to quickly dislodge that thought before it could take root. Belle wasn’t his, there was no point in him longing for what could never be.


End file.
